The present invention relates to optical module calibration techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for calibrating general purpose device parameter of an optical module. Specifically, the system and method are implemented with control logic being fully coded in an internal logic control unit with non-volatile memory before being applied for the characterization of various devices within the optical module.
In an optical module, it may not be known in advance, especially when designing system control logic, exactly how various internal devices will behave. For example, optical module for network communication usually includes multiple different devices manufactured in a high mix environment and needs to be integrated together and operated under one internal logic control unit. The mix of devices may change from time to time. This is particularly true for such optical networking module to select different WDM (wave division multiplexed) or DWDM (dense wave division multiplexing) devices, transmitters, receivers, or transceivers, RF modulator, subsystem for communicating to a host, and/or analog control units, all possibly having different constructions and being designed for different channel wavelengths. Thus, it is inefficient to dedicate a production line or testing station to a particular module or component. Instead, optical modules require a calibrated version of multiple device parameters to be communicated with the host and internal controls also require calibration in order to function properly.
Therefore, it is desired to have improved system and method for optical module calibration that cover various calibration requirements with a minimum of physical memory space requirements and with a minimum of additional overhead at the time of calibration.